


Stay With Me

by Sheilacasmam



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drawing, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, M/M, Traditional Art, Unconscious, Violence, Whump, beaten up, harold whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilacasmam/pseuds/Sheilacasmam
Summary: Promarkers.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Finch, I swear I love him even if he gets always beaten up in my fan fictions/drawings! <3


End file.
